Sorcerer
Powerful spell casters from all over the netherworld born with latent magical abilities. When a Sorcerer comes of age they are granted a special ribbon or tie from the Magic Association of the Netherworld that aids them in perfecting and crafting their powers. This cloth works similarly to an antenna and absorbs information on new spells and techniques into the caster’s mind. This only works because of their internal magic and as such no other demon can benefit from a sorcerer’s antenna. Sorcerers know that Magic is the term used to describe the power behind the “Laws of the Seven Spiritual Elements” proposed by the father of alchemy and netherworld geology, Vryamid. Magic is a chain reaction caused by consuming spiritual energy and releasing the spiritual elements within. Their title some receive as “Troyra” derives from the word “Troylab” Meaning “Self Sacrifice” in an ancient language. Oftentimes laid back and less stuffy than a wizard, a sorcerer is at the top of their game without even having to lift a finger. Role: Sorcerers excel at casting a selection of favored spells frequently, making them powerful battle mages. As they become familiar with a specific and ever-widening set of spells, sorcerers often discover new and versatile ways of making use of magics other spellcasters might overlook. Their bloodlines also grant them additional abilities, assuring that no two sorcerers are ever quite alike. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70 hl) Class Skills The sorcerer's class skills are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Staff)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Book)(Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Sorcerer Class Features All of the following are class features of the sorcerer. Starting Evilty: Magic Moderation Once per day, you can choose to retrieve a spell you had previously cast, therefore allowing you to cast it again that day. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sorcerers are proficient with the Quarterstaff, the Dagger, the Long Bow, Light Mace, Heavy Mace, and the Hand Gun. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a sorcerer's gestures, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail (see Arcane Spells and Armor). Spells Table: Sorcerer Spells Known A sorcerer casts arcane spells drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a sorcerer must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sorcerer's spell is 10 + the spell level + the sorcerer's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a sorcerer can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Sorcerer. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A sorcerer's selection of spells is extremely limited. A sorcerer begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new sorcerer level, she gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Sorcerer Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a sorcerer knows is not affected by her Charisma score; the numbers on Table: Sorcerer Spells Known are fixed.) These new spells can be common spells chosen from the sorcerer/wizard spell list, or they can be unusual spells that the sorcerer has gained some understanding of through study. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered sorcerer level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a sorcerer can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the sorcerer loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A sorcerer may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. Unlike a wizard or a cleric, a sorcerer need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. A Sorcerer gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A Sorcerer can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high charisma score in the same way it can with spells. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Bloodline Each sorcerer has a source of magic somewhere in her heritage that grants her spells, bonus feats, an additional class skill, and other special abilities. This source can represent a blood relation or an extreme event involving a creature somewhere in the family's past. For example, a sorcerer might have a dragon as a distant relative or her grandfather might have signed a terrible contract with a devil. Regardless of the source, this influence manifests in a number of ways as the sorcerer gains levels. A sorcerer must pick one bloodline upon taking her first level of sorcerer. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. At 3rd level, and every two levels thereafter, a sorcerer learns an additional spell, derived from her bloodline. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table: Sorcerer Spells Known. These spells cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. At 7th level, and every six levels thereafter, a sorcerer receives one bonus feat, chosen from a list specific to each bloodline. The sorcerer must meet the prerequisites for these bonus feats. Filled with magical power that screams for release, sorcery is not so much a calling as a blessing—or a curse. For some sorcerers, this arcane birthright manifests in subtle and carefully controlled ways, assisting in their manipulation of others or the pursuit of lofty goals. For others, it is wild and unpredictable, the primal and explosive lashing out of a power greater than themselves. Presented below are a number of bloodlines representing the mysterious origin of your sorcerer’s abilities. The following bloodlines represent only some of the possible sources of power that a sorcerer can draw upon. Unless otherwise noted, most sorcerers are assumed to have the arcane bloodline. The bloodlines are located on the following link. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/sorcerer/bloodlines/ Cantrips Sorcerers learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Sorcerer Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Eschew Materials A sorcerer gains Eschew Materials as a bonus feat at 1st level. Sorcerer Spells These spells are on the list of spells that a Sorcerer can cast, spells from the normal Pathfinder RPG are located here. http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/spellLists.html = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Sorcerer Reincarnation